The research objective is an electron cytochemical study of skeletal muscle mitochondria in normal and diseased human muscle and experimental denervation. Enzyme localization and strontium accumulation techniques will be used to identify possible subpopulations of mitochondria and to determine whether they are preferentially affected in muscle disorders.